Second Chance
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Sequel to Ichigo's first. A field trip can bring disaster. It can also make you realize your true love. Yaoi surprise ending. Lot's of ooc. Rating just a precaution.
1. Phone Call

Ichigo walked just slightly in front of Ishida but the faster that he walked the further the other boy was ahead of him. "Ichigo wait!" Ishida tried to yell but for some reason his throat was closed and couldn't yell. _Damnit!_ Moments later, Ishida sat up quickly. He looked around him and sighed. Ishida was in his own bed at home. Though, it took him a moment to notice he was sweating uncontrollably _God what the hell is wrong with me? It's been weeks since I confessed to Ichigo. I haven't talked to him since then either. God he must really hate me now. _Ishida flipped onto his side and stared at the glowing numbers on the clock. Sighing he couldn't help but to think of what Ichigo was doing right now. He sat back up again and flipped the covers back. Putting his slippers on he slowly padded to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ishida stood staring at the phone. Did he really want to call him? Or was he just feeling guilty for what he did? Sighing, Ishida couldn't help but to pick up the phone and dial the oh so familiar number. It rang a couple of times and a young female voice picked up. _Oh shit! I think it's one of his sisters! _"Hello?" answered the sleepy voice of Ichigo's younger sister Karin.

"Um, is Ichigo there?"

"Ishida-san? Yeah sure. Just hold on a sec..."

"Ah Karin right?! Please don't tell him it's me!" Ishida pleaded desperately.

"What? Yeah sure. What ever." the phone was put down on a hard surface and Karin's voice could be heard calling rather muffled but still understandable, "Nii-san! Phone!"

Nervously, Ishida played with a pen sitting on the counter. He had no idea what to say! Soon though he ran out of time to think of what to say because a warm but rather irritated male voice picked up. It was Ichigo on the other end of the now saying, "Hello? Who is it? What do you want?"

Hearing him angry made him cringe. "I-Ichigo-kun? I-it's me. Ishida."

"I'm hanging up now."

"NO! Please wait!"

There came a sigh from the other end. He was clearly angry but didn't hang up. "What is it that you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you and also... apologize..."

"For what? Confessing? Big deal. I just... I already told you that I have somebody. You can keep on liking me if you want but it's never going to happen."

"That's one of the reasons I called. Since it's not going to work, I decided to give up on you. Life's not always fair and you don't always get what you want."

Ichigo took an intake of breath. This isn't what he had planned when he had told a lie. Well more of a half lie but still! He didn't want things to end this way! They couldn't!

"Kurosaki? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired is all. Now is there anything else you need? If not I'm going to bed." Ichigo said, trying to sound as arrogant and pissed off, as he possibly could. Today was not going well.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow." The phone clicked when Ishida hung up. Ichigo stood holding the beeping phone in his hand for awhile before he sister plucked it out of his hand and set it back down on the receiver.

"Nii-chan," said a very timid voice, "Dai ja bu? You seem a little distracted."

"What? Oh, Yuzu it's you. Yeah I'm fine. Why are you still up? You should be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at his sister. She was sleepy eyed and looked small and fragile. "Up we go go." He said, scooping her up into his arms.

"N-nii-chan! What are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed where you belong!"

"Fine." Yuzu layed her head against her brothers shoulder and before he even got her to her room she was breathing softly and evenly. He put her into bed and covered her up. Quietly he crept out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ichigo slid against the wall next to his sisters' bedroom. Burying his face in his hands he cried. He had never planned things this way. His friend was breaking things off completely. Permently.

He sat there crying for almost a half an hour before pushing himself off the ground and walking with jelly like legs to room and there, collapsing on his bed, covering his eyes with one hand. His closet door slid open and Rukia sat there, staring at him. "Who was on the phone?" She asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Ishida." He mumbled, his words incoherent.

"Uryuu? What did he want?" Rukia hopped off the bed inside the closet and went over to Ichigo, laying her head against his stomach.

Ichigo placed his hand on Rukia's head and again muttered, "Ishida."

"I know it was Ishida but what did he want? Ichigo? ICHIGO?!" She screamed but got no reply for the orange haired boy had fallen soundly asleep, softly calling out the other's name. _You've fallen for him but don't want to admit it right? You two would be great together. What would be so wrong loving another guy? Ichigo!_


	2. Confusion

(Ichigo's House: Morning)

Ichigo woke up the next morning to find that at some point he had changed clothes and had gotten under his covers. Sun shone through the window of his bedroom, burning his eyes in the early morning. He looked away, lifting the covers off him. Rukia was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her so he slipped off his bed and out his bedroom door, and down the stairs. Yuzu sat at the table, her head laying on her hand, only looking up when she heard the sound of foot steps. "O-ohio nii-chan." she muttered sleepily, her eyes crusted from lack of sleep. Karin was reading the newspaper next to her and looked up as Ichigo sat down.

"Why was she up so late last night?" She demanded from her older brother.

"Karin-chan, please don't yell at him. It was my fault."

Karin gently layed her hand on Yuzu's head. "Don't protect him. He was making such a rukus last night you couldn't sleep right?"

"Ah Karin don't going spurtin' things like that out. That's a bad influence on her." Ichigo said to his siter as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"No really. It was my fault. I couldn't sleep last night because I was worried about him. He sounded really angry lst night so I wanted to see what was wrong." Yuzu yawmed again. Her face was pale and her eyes almost colorless.

Ichigo looked at her for a minute than said, "Come here for a sec Yuzu. Are you feeling alright?" He asked as Yuzu got up and wobbled over to him.

"I'm fine." She was lying. This was probably only the second lie she had ever told her all her 11 years of living.

Ichigo put a hand to her forehead. It was burning up and her eyes close up looked glazed over. "Yuzu, you're lying. You have a fever. Go back to bed."

"I'm fine. Really. I feel perfectly fine."

Karin sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "Just go back to sleep. I don't want you to get sick while in school. Nii-chan take her back to bed will ya? She won't listen other wise."

"Fine. Where's the old man?"Ichigo said, getting a plate of food for Rukia before going over to Yuzu and picking her up. Yuzu wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head against his shoulder.

"Getting ready for work. Not that he really needs to seeing as he works at home." Karin replied, picking up her plate and Yuzu's setting them in the sink. "I'm leaving so take care of her."

"You're leaving a little early don't you think?"

"I have a score to settle with some one. Gotta get there early before they do."

_Geez. She fights more than I ever did when I was in elementery. I was also a friggen' crybaby though. _"Don't come home crying if they beat the shit out of you." Ichigo called to his sister. She merely waved before disappearing out the door. Ichigo brought Yuzu and the plate of food upstairs, dropping Yuzu off into bed, throwing the covers over her and then leaving the room.

Rukia was just hopping out of the closet as Ichigo walked in. She grabbed the food out of his hands and set it down on his desk. "So, how are you going to face him today Ichigo? You can't keep ignoring him."

Ichigo ignored her and continued to search for his clothes. When he found them, Rukia hopeed into the closet and closed the door most of the way, still waiting for his response. "How am I going to deal with who? Was there some unfinished fight that I had with someone I didn't know about?"

"Uryuu, Ishida."

Ichigo stopped. He stood there for a minute before he continued to button his shirt. "There's nothing I have to settle with him. Nothings wrong if that's what you're thinking. You can come out of the closet now too." Rukia slid the door open but just sat there.

"You're really in love with him aren't you? You just can't admit it." Rukia sighed, closing her eyes. Opening them again she said, "Maybe it's time you just admitted it."

"I only love you and for one thing, he's another guy. I have a girl who's more important to me than anything in the world." Ichigo brushed his lips softly against Rukia's before going out his door and down the stairs.

Rukia's hand touched her lips where Ichigo's had and smiled. So he really didn't want to admit it. Rukia slid open Ichigo's window and jumped out, landing soundlessly on the ground.

(School: Homeroom)

The teacher talked to students as they came in and yelled at every one to sit down as the bell rung. "Today, we have a special announcement. This year, we're going to have a special out of season fiel trip to the mountains. We're leaving tomorrow and won't be back for a week. Be here an hour early tomorrow so we'll be leaving at exactly 7:30. Don't be late!"

The classroom buzzed with excited noise as the students discussed this amongst themselves. Inoue tapped Ichigo on the shoulder, making him come out of his day dream. "Kurosaki-kun did you hear that? We're going on a field trip to the mountains!"

"We are?" Ichigo asked, confused.

Chad came up from behind and said, "Yes. Weren't you listening?"

"No." Rukia answered for him, looking over at them from her desk. "And just because we're going on a field trip doesn't mean you'lll get out of your Shinigami work."

"Yeah I know." Asnswered a rather irritated Ichigo.

Ishida sat listening intently to the conversation. He had given up on Ichigo, but he could help himself. He wanted to feel Ichigo's warm body pressed against his, their mouths interlocked, and their hearts beating uncontrolably. He stood up and walked over to them, afraid of what the orange-haired boy might do. All of them stared as he approached and just as he was about to speak, the teacher clapped her hands, getting every one's attention and telling them to resume their seats. "Alright now. For this trip you will be sent in groups. The first group will be of course Kurosaki Ichigos. That would include, Orihime Inoue, Sado, Uryuu Ishida, and Kuchiki Rukia. Ah, and I guess Aberai Renji will also be in that group but he hasn't been here for awhile so... Any ways, the seond Group will be, Tatsuki, Chizuru..."

Her voice faded into the distance as Ishida fell pray to his own thoughts. He would be trapped for those coming days with Ichigo. Did the teacher not know how much that would torture him? The bell rung and Ishida was startled out of his thoughts as a male hand shook his shoulder. A male figure loomed over him, dark and firm. "Ishida will you come with me fore a couple of minutes?" Ichigo asked the dark haired boy.

"If you wish. I can't take too long for I have my club to go to tonight." Ishida answeres, his voice not wavering but his mind trapped in a state of fear and confusion. He stood up and followed Ichigo out of the room.

Rukia watched as the two male figures left the room. She wanted to run after Ichigo and stop him. Tell him that he wasn't doing the right thing. That two males shouldn't love each other. Mid-thought she stopped herself. She was being a hypocrite. Earlier she had told him, or at least in her mind if not spoken out loud, that a male and male relatshionship was nothing to be ashamed of. "Kuchiki-san?" Rukia looked up to find Inoue standing over her. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes. Fine thanks."

"Do you know where Ishida went? I ripped one of my stuffed toys and I don't know how to fix it properly."

Rukia took in a deep breath, and then hoping Inoue hadn't heard. If she had she didn't say anything. "N-no. Sorry. If I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him." She hated lying but it was for the boys' sake more than anything.

"Honto? Arigato Kuchiki-san!" Inoue turned on heal and walked away. Inside the orange haired girl's head she though, _Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, good luck! Ichigo it may be embarrassing loving another guy but love is love!_

(Boy's Bathroom)

Ichigo had Ishida pressed against a cold brick wall. With his head bent low, his breathing hard and unsteady, Ichigo said, "I can't take it! I can't stop thinking of you! I thouht I loved Rukia but maybe I'm wrong. Why'd you have to do this to me Ishida? Why?!"

Calmly Ishida answered back, "I have done nothing. It's your own fault you can't stop thinking of me. I already told you, I've given up on you." Inside Ishida's head, he had to keep reminding himself not to give into the lust burning deep inside him.

"That's what's bothering me! You suddenly come out and tell me you're in love with me and then, when I reject you, you say you're giving up on me? That right there is some fucked up shit." Ichigo's body felt heavy as he grasped the quincy's shoulders. He felt himself leaning in, almost falling, but not quite. His head stopped on Ishida's chest, right where his heart was. The other boys heart pumped hard and fast against Ichigo's head. Just like his, Ishida's heart raced, fought back to give into his feelings. Ichigo could no longer help himself. His mind lost in his conscienciosness, he lifted his head, his lips meeting Ishida's. He didn't know what he was doing or even why he was doing it. All he knew was that he wanted this. Badly.

Ishida felt himself take in a sharp intake of breath. He could feel Ichigo's tongue explore his bottom lip and as he breathed, felt it slip inside his mouth. Inside, his tongue explored every inch possible. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Ishida, pulling him away from the brick wall, closer to him. Closer then he had ever been. Ishida's eyes fluttered shut, his mind clouded and unsure of what he should do.

Ichigo's hand explored Ishida's small frame, his nipples, his navel, and stopped right before his belt on his pants. Ishida felt a sharp pain against his lower half as his blood rushed to his parts. Ichigo stopped and took a breath, only then realizing what he was doing. Quickly he let go of Ishida, blushing like mad, his face the color of a ripe tomato. He turned and stuttered, "S-sorry." Ichigo started to the doors but was stopped but a hand grabbing at his wrist.

Ishida said to him in an anxious voice, "Please Kurosaki-kun. Please don't stop!" Ichigo turned to find Ishida staring at him, his blue eyes begging him to continue.

I-I can't. I'm sorry. I have Rukia and I'm straight remember? Go play your gay game some place else." Ichigo shook his arm from Ishida's grip and ran from the bathroom. Further dow the hall, Ichigo fell to the ground sobbing. What had he done? Gravity pushed down even harder on him, making him curl into a tight ball on the ground. Almost an hour later, after all the tears had seemed to disappear, Ichigo pushed himself to his feet and started the long walk home.

(Home: Dinner)

All through dinner, ichigo could think of nothing but what had happened. Had it really happened or had he just imagined it. _No. It really happened. I can still feel his lips against mine, his body held tightly to me, his blue eyes begging me no to leave, his anxious voice..._ His thoughts were interupped by a violent hit on the head by his father. "What the hell?!" He screamed.

"You've been out of it all through dinner. You could at least tell us whats wrong!"

"Um," Ichigo paused for a second. "There's something I need to ask you but it has to be after Karin leaves." Karin nodded, completely understanding that this was supposed to be a father/sun thing. She got up and cleared her dishes, grabbing food for Yuzu and disappearing up the stairs.

Their dad watched Karin until she was gone before asking, "What is it that you need to ask me?"

_Do I really want to do this? Maybe I shouldn't. But my dad has the right knoe doesn't he? _Ichigo shook his head, clearing those thoughts from his mind. Taking a deep breath he asked his waiting father, "Dad, what would you do if I told you i was in love?"

His dad paused for a minute before saying, "I'd congratulate you I guess. Why? Have you found someone?"

"Sorta. What would you do if I told you it was a guy?"

"Naturally I'd be a little shocked but I'd chear you on all the way. Who is it?"

Quietly Ichigo said, "Uryuu... Ishida."


	3. Field Trip Problems

For a minute his dad just sat there and stared at his boy. Inside his head he heard himself screaming, _I can't believe it! Is something wrong with him? How can he possibly be in love with a quincy? _He couldn't say that out loud though because his son still didn't know he was an ex-shinigami. Clearing his throat he said to his son, "Well. I guess it's kind of a shock that you're... gay, but hey, what can you do?"

Ichigo flinched as the word gay slipped from his father's mouth. He didn't want to believe it but what choice did he have? Yes he loved Rukia with all his heart but deeper down inside he knew he loved that damn quincy more. "Well, I-I'm not _gay_ exactly. I'm kind of well... What you call bi. I have a girlfriend you know."

His dad sighed and shook his head. "Yes I know and she's a wonderful girl but... How do think she'll take this? It'll be shock for her to hear you're in love with some one else. It'll be even more of a shock when she hears it's another man."

Ichigo's orange hair flopped as he layed his head on his hands. He didn't want to discuss this with his father. Especially because his father's reaction was exactly what he though it would be. "S-she already kind of knows. She kind of, um, encouraged me?" Ichigo lifted his head to see his father's reaction.

There wasn't much of a reaction. In a slightly shaky voice he told Ichigo, "Just be safe and true to your heart. That's all I care about. Now go pack. You're going a trip with your school right? I'll make sure and get you up early tomorrow."

Ichigo's chair clattered to the ground as he stood up and ran over to his dad, wrapping his arms around his neck and crying, "I don't know what I should do! I don't want to believe I'm gay but almost everything I've done lately leads to that!" Ichigo didn't bother trying to stop the tears welling up in his eyes. They fell into his dad's cotton shirt, staining it a darker color.

Slightly surprised his dad had tensed but slowly put his hand on top of Ichigo's head an said to him quietly, comforting the 15 year old, "You're not gay. I just said that because of one's natural instinct. Just, if it's bothering you, talk to Ishida about it." Ichigo just stood there for a minute crying, before straightening up and trudging up the steps, not saying anything else to his father.

Inside his room, Ichigo packed silently after setting down Rukia's food inside the closet. She wasn't home yet but Ichigo had so many things on his mind that he didn't worry about it. _She can take care of herself,_ Ichigo thought sourly. Once all the packing was finished, Ichigo flopped onto his bed and fell into a dreamless, dream-like sleep.

Rukia jumped through the open window. She couldn't help but smile a sad smile as she watched Ichigo's sleeping face. Like a pocelin dolls face, white and fragile. She kissed the pink lips before she slipped inside the closet, eating the food that had been so kindly left there for her and then falling into a deep sleep.

(The Next Morning: Ichigo's House)

Ichigo heard a voice in his head but was too tired to respond. He found himself being shaken and tossed. Something hard came in contact with his face. Aburtly he sat up, grasping his nose where the thing had come in contact. Dazed, he looked around the room, finally spotting his father standing over him. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at the older man.

"Wake up sleepy head. You have to get dressed and eat in less than half-an-hour if you want to get to school on time."The man's voice grated on Ichigo's ears.

"Ah shut-up! Your voice is killing my ears you ass!"Ichigo threw the covers and sat up, scratching his head. "And will you get out?! I have to get dressed!" Ichigo threw his pillow as he could at his dad, knocking the wind out of the man and making him stumble backwards. Childishly he stuck his tongue out at his son and slammed the door shut behind him as he left the room as if he were angry. Out side his door his dad sighed. Ichigo was back to normal... Almost. He was still a shinigami and he was still in love with a quincy. Quietly he laughed at himself for being so over protective of his one and only son. He walked downstairs to where Yuzu and Karin sat eating breakfast. Upstairs, Ichigo thought about yesterday as he got dressed. Had it really happened? Or had it all been one very bad dream. He knocked on his closet door and heard Rukia stumble around inside, shock from the knocking making her jump. Ichigo couldn't stop himself. A smile crept to his lips as the shinigami opened the door and glared at him.

"What was that for? You so _kindly_ interrupted my sleep." She slipped out of the closet and stared at Ichigo with her hands on her hips. It was too early though to do anything to the orange haired boy.

"Do you have enough clothes for the trip? You've been using my sis's right?" Ichigo brushed his lips against Rukia's pouting ones.

"Hmph. Of course not! We haven't gone shopping for me because your family doesn't know I've been living in your closet!" Her voice echoed in his ears and then rang hollow.

Cringing he went up to her and wrapped in a hug just like an anaconda wraps itself around its prey, sucking all the air from her lungs. In her ear he whispered softly, "I'm sorry. We'll go shopping now then. I don't want you wearing that dirty uniform all week. Ok? How does that sound?"

"Perfect." She whispered back, wrapping her arms around that firm body she loved so much. A knock came from the window and they both jumped, startled. Renji sat grinning at them like an idiot.

Ichigo let Rukia go and opened the window. Slamming it open he yelled in the redheads face, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU ASS HOLE?! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET IN TROUBLE?!"

Slightly taken aback Renji answered, "Sorry dude. I didn't think it would be that much of a bother to you if I took a quick stop by before I left."

"You're leaving?" Asked Rukia, coming to stand next to Ichigo at the window. "Where are you going?"

"Soul Society is having some problems so I have to go back and help them. All lieutenants required. They asked for Ichigo to come to but I said that he had way to much to deal with right now." Renji muttered, pursing his lips into a pout.

"I can come. I ain't got nothing better to do." Ichigo muttered right back.

"I here you have some where you have to take her." Renji indicated Rukia.

As if shocked or coming back to reality Ichigo shivered. "What? Oh. Right." He laughed a short bark like laugh and rubbed the back of his head. He always forgot how sharp a shinigami's hearing was. "Which reminds me. If we want to get this done before that bus leaves we got to get going. We'll take later and good luck." Ichigo pushed Renji backward, watching the man land on his feet just like a cat. Renji glared, took out his zampakuto (sorry for the spelling error!), and opened the gate that led into Soul Society,the place that Ichigo had once hated so much because they had put his beloved Rukia on death row. He jumped through the gate and disappeared from their sight. "Come on lets go. I'll meet you out there." Rukia jumped out the window and Ichigo watched as she fell in perfect grace.

Ichigo unlatched his door and walked down the steps. He saw his family at the table slowly eating and only stopped to take a piece of toast before saying, "I'm going. I have to take care of somethin' before I head to school. I'll be home in one week." He hugged Yuzu and Karin and waved to his dad.

His dad didn't want to watch his son leave but couldn't help but turn. This trip was going to be a hard one seeing as he had to be with the person he loved but couldn't tell them that he was in love with them Thinking about it mad the man dizzy so he decided to just no think about it at all anymore.

Ichigo met up with Rukia out side his window and they headed off towards the near-by shopping center.

Rukia and Ichigo got to school around seven and was surprised when the teacher hit both of them over the heads. "What time did I tell you to be here?" With her hands on her hips she stood and waited for an answer.

In unison the two answered with bowed head, "An hour early. Gomenesai sensei!" The poor teacher couldn't help but give the two a soft smile.

"Just don't let it happen again." These two weren't her best students but they behaved well and got most of their work in on time. Yes they would just randomly get up in the middle of class and run down the hallways out of school and wouldn't be seen until lunch but they always apologized sincerely after.

"Yes ma'am." With a sigh of relief, they went over to stand next to the rest of the group. Behind them they heard the teacher yell, "Has anyone seen Abarai Renji?"

Rukia yelled back over, "He got sick so he won't be able to come." _I've got to stop telling so many lies. It's such a human thing to do. Yes I'm letting a human emotion show but..._ She looked at Ichigo, _he'll always be my one and only exception._

_She's gettin' better at telling lies day after day. It's scary but almost ironic though. She's been here now for over three months since the Soul Society incident. Ah well. _Ichigo looked at his group and finally took notice that two members were missing. _Where's Ishida I wonder... _Chad was missing to. Ichigo looked around him and saw him standing over by his other idiot friend. "Chad!" He called. Chad looked, said something to his friend and wandered over.

"Hello Ichigo." His deep voice rang in his ears.

"Hey. Have you seen that stupid quincy?"

"Quincy?" He stopped for a minute to remember who Ichigo was talking about and then another minute to remember if he'd seen him or not. "Sorry. I haven't seen Ishida."

Ichigo sighed. He wanted to talk to Ishida but the stupid bastard wasn't around. Their teacher yelled to all of them, "Every one gather around. We've got some announcements to make before we leave so listen up!" They were made quickly and just as soon as she was done explaining Ishida seemed to appear out of no where.

Ichigo hissed at him quietly through clenched teeth, "_Where the hell were you?!_"

Ishida shrugged with out answering. We loaded onto the bus quietly and started what would turn out to be a very long ride to the mountains.

We reached the frigid summit in just over an hour. It was warmer than expected but a sweat shirt or jacket was still needed. "All right people. We'll be exploring the mountain this week and will be observing our studies when we get back to school. So get moving already! Meet back here at this point it a week!"

"What about food?!" some one shouted from behind everyone.

"You'll have to find it on your own. It's also a survival week! You all brought some sort of book about poisons with you right?"

In unison everyone answered, "Yes ma'am!"

"Good! Now get moving!" The teacher waved her students off and we started our long "journey" of a sort.

(Mountain: Ichigo's Group)

"Ichigo I'm hungry!" whined an over exhausted Orihime.

"Jut wait a little longer. We'll rest in a little while."

The walk continued. Rukia's breathing was getting heavier and with Orihimes _extra weight_ she was getting more and more tired more and more quickly. Only the three boys were managing alright. After awhile though, when they were about half way up the mountain, Ishida muttered, "Kurosaki, we need to take a rest. For the girl's sake..." and then a little quieter, "and for mine." With a huge dramatic sigh Ichigo stopped and turned to look at all of them.

Under his breath he muttered slightly to himself, "Weaklings." Chad heard this and when he did hit Ichigo upside the head.

Almost a whisper he told Ichigo, "We're not all Shinigami."

"It ain't got nothin' to do with bein' a Shinigami or not. Do you people EVER train?" Ichigo asked the others.

Looking at each other they answered, "Nope. Don't got enough time."

Ichigo turned away from them and thumped onto the ground where he was sitting. "Your fault. Tomorrow we're going to start training you guys."

"We're?" Chad cocked one eyebrow.

"So you're not going to help?" Ichigo asked with out looking at him.

"Nope."

Ichigo didn't say anything and the others, seeing that he wasn't going to move, sat down on the ground and rested their bodies. Working with Ichigo was going to be hard. Especially because they all knew why he was so irritable. Every one but Ishida that is. They sat and rested for almost an hour before continuing on their way. Suddenly, after they had stopped for probably the third time, Ishida screamed in what seemed to be pain, "Ahhh! My ankle!"

"Ishida-kun what's wrong?!" Orihime ran up to him and knelt down beside him. Gingerly she touched his ankle. A long pained scream excaped him. "Oh no! Kurosaki-kun! I think his ankle is broken!"

"What?" Ichigo ran hurridley over to them, and bent down. Quickly, he examined the qunicy's ankle. It was swelling to proputios sizes and red. Ichigo looked at him and spotted a small hut a little way ahead of them. "We'll go in there. Inoue and Rukia go find some wood and Chad see if you can find some hard vines."

"What about you Ichigo?" asked Chad, staring at the orange haired boy and the aching boy.

"I'll take him into the hut." Ishida's eyes widened, not sure what to do. This was pure torture to him. Being so close to Ichigo and the thrust of lust inside of him every time he looked at the boys' face. When everyone had gone to do what Ichigo had told them, Ichigo picked ishida up and walked towards the hut. Unsure of what to do, Ishida wrapped one arm around Ichigo's neck to make sure he didn't fall.

Inside the hut were chairs, a table and a small bed. The bed was dusty and smelled like it hadn't been washed in awhile, but Ichigo sat Ishida down on it gently. "Thanks." muttered Ishida, looking away from the boy he wanted so much to hold.

_Snob,_ thought Ichigo. "How is your ankle? It must hurt like hell right now."

Blushing, Ishida answered, "Not really. It really smarts but..."

"Who actually uses _'smarts'_ anymore? You friggen' old timer."

"Me? An old timer? I don't think so."

Ichigo couldn't help it. He barked out a small laugh. "What's so funny huh?"

"Nothing really. Just you." Ishida turned his head and looked ay Ichigo. Ichigo's frame loomed over Ishida. In an instant, the two boys found themselves lip locked together. Ichigo forcefully pushing himself onyo Ishida and Ishida giving in to the sweet taste of Ichigo's tongue.


	4. Stranded

Realising what was happening Ishida pushed Ichigo off of him. Wiping his mouth, although he didn't want to, he said in what he hoped was a disugusted voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ashamed Ichigo said to the boy, his head bowed to the floor, "I'm sorry. I... I couldn't help myself." Looking up he continued, "I wasn't sure what I was thinking at first but... deep inside I knew that I loved you more than anything in this world! It had broken my heart when you'd called and said you'd given up on me. I didn't want to believe what I was hearing! I couldn't believe it... I..." Ichigo stopped. He couldn't believe what he was saying! Was this a confession? Or was it just... something totally out of place?

Ishida sighed and layed his head back against the wall. Hearing this now was causing so much hurt inside Ishida. He looked back at the boy and said, "If it pleases you that much than please. Continue." Wincing a little he manged to lean forward a little and lay his hand on Ichigo's head. His orange hair brushed a little against Ishida's fingers and Ishida couldn't help but to sigh at the feeling of silk.

Ichigo looked up and leaned in slowly. For a brief second he stopped in front of Ishida's mouth but no more. Once again, he found himself lip-locked with the quincy he dispied so much. Outside the window, Rukia, Inoue and Chad stood against the wall listining. They couldn't help it. Rukia thought to herself, _ oh god! It's really happened. Ichigo has falllen in love with Ishida. What will happen to me?_ Shaking her head she said to the other two, "Should we go in?"

Inoue looked at Chad and then both of them looked at Rukia. They both shook their heads no. "Let's leave them alone for a little while longer." Inoue quietly suggested.

"Hm. What should we do then? Just sit and wait?" Chad asked, a little louder than was comfortable.

"I 'spose." Rukia answered both of them. She turned around and sat on the ground with her back leaning against the hut. Chad and Inoue soon followed suit.

Ishida found himself pushed against the dusty bed with Ichigo on top of him. He could feel the searing pain in the ankle when the bed moved but he didn't want to do anything about it. He had no desire to tell Kurosaki Ichigo to stop what he was doing because pleasure flooded into his brain, clogging all other thoughts. Ichigo pationantley kissed the pale pink lips, bit the tender, pale neck, and sucked the small ginger nipples. Ichigo licked the boy's body up and down, running his hand over the frail, but firm frame. As he reached for the boy's erect length he stopped. _What am I doing! He's a man and so am I. I shouldn't be doing this! This isn't right! _"Kurosaki? Is something wrong?" asked the boy underneath him. Ichigo sat up and jumped off the bed all too quickly making Ishida whimper slightly in pain as his broken ankle moved around.

Wiping his mouth he said to him, "I shouldn't be doing this! I'm a guy as are you! This isn't right in any sense of the word!" Propping himself up on his elbows, Ishida stared at Ichigo. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.After finally getting what he wanted, Ichigo was backing out. Ishida smirked.

Trying to put on a half-serious face Ishida said to him, "Are you just realising that now? And I wonder where the others are. My ankle is in some serious pain." Ishida pushed himself up against the wall and sighed. He had been hoping that Ichigo would finally accept _them_. As a couple. Not as, well, _just friends_. He'd hoped that they were finally past the stage. Soon, the others came in from outside. None of them mentioned what they had heard and or seen.

"Hey what took you so long?" asked the rather irritated Ichigo. "Have trouble finding what I asked for?"

"Y-yeah. Kind of." Rukia sttured, as she glanced into Ichigo's ice cold gaze. She was terrified of him right now. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temple. Then, with out any warning, he walked over to Rukia and wrapped her into a tight hug. Unsure of what else to do, she wrapped her arms around his firm waist.

"I know you saw us," Ichigo whispered, "and I know how much it upset you. You won't give up on me will you? I wouldn't know what to do with out you around!"

Rukia gave a somewhat choked laugh. So he hadn't forgotten her. "Baka. I could never forgive myself if I gave up on you." she whispered back, as she tried to hold back the tears that wanted so badly to fall from her eyes. Orihime and Chad stood over by Ishida as they watched the _mushy_ scene. Finally, tired of all the romance in the air, Ishida cleared his throat and said, "If you two wouldn't mind, would you please attend to my throbbing ankle?" he cocked an eyebrow and looked at them.

Rukia let go blushing like mad. "Um, right. Chad put those two planks of wood on either side of Ishida's leg and Inoue you tie the vine around the wood as tight as you can with out cutting off his cirulation."

Ichigo, also blushing, said, "Did anyone by chance pick up anything edible on their way back?" Chad and Rukia shook their heads. The four of them looked at Inoue and waited. She stopped to think for a minute and then suddenly ran to her open back back.

From the back pack she pulled out some berries and other things that had no name. "Here. I picked these on the way here. The others I had with me." Inoue handed them to Ichigo. "Here. You cook something up. I've got to finnish up on Ishida's leg."

At the moment, as Inoue handed the berries he remembered something. "Hey Inoue, can't you use Ayame and the others to heal Ishida's leg?" As if just remembering her power, she jumped up.

"So-ka! Ishida-kun just wait a minute!" Inoue knelt down beside the bed and called out the shield which healed what ever was inside it. (Sorry guys. I can't remember all the names!) Soon two fairy like things had a glowing orb like thing around Ishida's ankle.

"Oh. And by the way. I can't cook." Ichigo said. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Then who the hell is supposed to cook?!" screamed Rukia. "I sure as hell can't! And Inoue always comes up with weird concauctions that I don't think are even edible to the normal human being."

Inoue's face dropped. You could see the words _'I cook weird things?'_ written all over the girls face and in her eyes. "I can't cook either." Chad said quietly. They all looked at Ishida. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can cook of course. But what can I do when I can't even stand?" He opened his eyes and stared hard and cold at Ichigo. "Just make him cook. He'll have to learn eventually." once again, all eyes in the room were on him.

"God do I have to do _everything_?!"

"Basically." Every one answered in unison.

_Damn you people. Making me do all the goddamn work around here. What are you thinking._ Ichigo looked around the small hut and spotted a small metal cauldron. "can one of you go find water and wash this out really well?" he asked as he grabbed the pot. "And then after washing it put some clean water in it?"

Chad took the pot from Ichigo's hand and walked out the door. "I think I'll go help clean and get the water." Inoue said.

"Um, I'll go to!" Before Ichigo could stop them they were both out the door and following Chad down to the stream. After watching them run off he looked at the berries, unsure of what to do with them.

"How is Ishida's leg doing?" Ichigo asked the little fairy like things. The pale yellow barrier was still going stron but Ishida looked a lot less hurt.

In a small voice, the one named Ayame said, "He should be fine in just a couple of minutes. It would go faster if Orihime was here but, oh well!"

As watched the two powers he suddenly bursted out, "Can either one of you cook?" They looked at him.

"W-well of course we can. If Orihime-chan wishes us too." said the other one, not looking at him as she spoke. "It's not that difficult of a job for us to do. Though... um, you may end up with something funny like what our master cooks." She gave the orange haired boy a closed eyed smile, all the while rubbing the back of her head.

_Ok. Maybe not such a great idea. What should I do then? Wait for them to maybe finnish Ishida's ankle and then make him cook? Ah man! What the hell should I do?! I sure can't sook and even if I could I refuse to! _"Ah never mind! Just forget it!"

"Gomenasai Ichigo-san." said the small fairy-like thing. She bowed her head and kept her eyes away from Ichigo's face.

Seeing the poor thing just about to break Ichigo sighed and said, "No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm just a little frusterated right now."

Sniffling she said, "Are you sure. I don't want to upset you."

"Seriously. It's fine."

They waited for the others to get back, and just as they did Ayame yelled, "Finished!" They flew back to Orihime's clips and dissapeared.

"Ishida-kun can you move your ankle?" Orihime asked, handing the cauldran of water to Ichigo.

Ishida moved his ankle in a circle a few times and didn't flinch. "Yeah. Thanks Orhime."


	5. Night Time Surprises

Ishida crawled on top of Ichigo, one leg on either side of the boys' hips. He layed his head against his chest, listening to the steady breathing, the steady thump of his heart. He leaned in to just lightly brush his lips against Ichigo's, but was startled when he felt the others arms wrap around his waist.

He looked up to find Ichigo staring sleepy eyed at him. He took one of his large muscular arms and wiped away some of the sleep from his eyes. "I thought you had said you'd given up on me...Uryuu Ishida."

"So had I, Kurosaki Ichigo. Thing is though, I can't keep you from my mind." Ishida said, his tone sad and a little uncomfortable. "It's just that... well, I want you to accept us. Not as friends but more. Lovers, boyfriends."

Rukia and Orihime sat on the bed watching the whole scene, breathing slowly to make it seem as though they were still sleeping. Chad did the same, breathing evenly in and out, his eyes open just enough to see the two boys against the wall. Ichigo said quietly, "I don't think that's possible for us and I've got a girlfriend no less. And I think Orihime is crushing on you a little bit."

Orihime took a sharp in take of breath, hoping that it had merely sounded like a hiccup, or a sigh in her sleep.

Ishida, to prove he didn't care said quietly, "I only have eyes for you," and then leaned in and pressed his lips against Ichigo's, tasting his sweet mouth, the taste of bitter berries still lingering lightly. He was even more surprised when Ichigo didn't push him like he did before. Ichigo pushed in harder. More passionately than he ever had before. Ichigo slithered his tongue into Ishida's mouth, letting it explore every part of his mouth imaginable. Ishida pushed closer, the tip of his length pressing against Ichigo's rock hard body. Ichigo groaned as he did, making him stop and pull away slightly. "Ichigo?" Ishida asked, slightly confused. Had he gone to far?

"That smarts you know." Ichigo said, his voice teasing but his eyes quite serious. He pulled Ishida even closer. This time, it was Ishida's turn to moan as the two lengths pushed hard against each other. Ichigo leaned in and started to nibble along Ishida's neck and ear. The Quincy could do nothing for Ichigo was tightly wrapped around the boy's body.

"I-Ichigo!" Pleasure was flooding both their brains., Ichigo had no idea why he was doing this, knowing that all other occupants were awake and watching. Ishida just couldn't help himself. He was finally getting what he had wanted. A night alone with Kurosaki Ichigo. It wasn't quite alone but close enough. He, like Ichigo, knew the other's were awake but he didn't care.

Ichigo pushed Ishida off of him and on to the floor, making a bridge over him with his own body. He leaned in to kiss Ishida, their lips meeting half way. Ichigo used one hand to unbuckle Ishida's pants and unzipped them, slipping his hand inside, just barley rubbing the tip of his erection with his forefinger. Ishida's back arched a little at the touch. Ishida, even though he could barely move, unbuttoned Ichigo's pants and pulled them down just over his butt, and did the same. Ichigo moaned and let go from Ishida's lips. Before he could do anything, Ichigo had ripped off Ishida's shirt and was nibbling at the pink on his chest. Ichigo looked at Ishida and started to lick at the rest of his body stopping right before his rock hard erection.

"Ready or not here I come." He said quietly to the moaning teenager.

"Ichigo wait!"

"Hm?" Ichigo stopped to look at Ishida.

Ishida pulled the boy closer and whispered in his ear, "What about those people? They've been watching us the whole time."

The others looked away quickly, closing their eyes and trying as hard as they could to fall asleep.

"Thing is that now that I've started I can't stop. Not when I wanted this so badly but I knew I should because I'm a boy and you're a boy and that this could never happen in reality. Why? Do you want me to stop just because they're looking?"

Ishida screamed, "NO!" Then blushed a deep scarlet from embarrassment.

Ichigo stroked his face with one hand. "You're adorable when you blush like that." He leaned down and kissed his navel and then stuck the hard erection in his mouth. Ishida took a large intake of breath, choking a little on spit as he did.

"A man… is NOT supposed to be adorable." Ishida said, moaning as Ichigo pumped the length with his mouth. Ichigo pumped faster and faster and Ishida moaned louder, the faster his 'friend' went. "I-I-I'm, coming!" Ichigo smiled as the white cream like stuff shot into his mouth. He leaned over and kissed Ishida lightly on the lips. Ishida whimpered, "Enter me. Please. Do it."

Ichigo pulled the rest of his pants of and pulled Ihida's off and turned him around. "Just wait alright?" He stuck his finger is his mouth and then stuck it inside Ishida. The boy screamed as the new substance entered his body. Ichigo went slowly at first, letting the boy get a feel of the movement. Then he removed his fingers and got in front of the boys entrance. "Ready?" He whispered. He stuck it inside, scrunching his eyes because the other was tight. "Loosen up for me?" Ishida tried as hard as he could to relax, letting Ichigo push himself inside. Ishida screamed as Ichigo pushed himself fully inside. Slowly, carefully, Ichigo began to push back and forth, listening each time as Ishida yelped in pain. Ichigo leaned over and wrapped his arms around Ishida's middle section, pushing harder and faster every time he entered inside of him. Soon, the only noise you could hear was Ishida moaning quietly in pleasure. This was more than what he had done to Ichigo that day that seemed so far away now.

As Rukia watched the whole scene she couldn't help but think to herself, _I really have lost him haven't I? I don't want this! It can't happen! Ishida will never have Ichigo! He's mine and mine alone!_ Then she stopped. What was she thinking? She owned him? No. He wasn't hers. He belonged to every body and everything. And plus, even if she did lose him, she still had Renji. Right?


	6. Heart Break

The next morning, no one said a word to Ichigo and Ishida about their little... incounter. Ichigo wanted to talk about to Rukia about it but every time he brought up the subject she shunned him off. Obviously she was pretty pissed off about that night before. "Rukia, please listen to me!" Ichigo begged her.

"What is there to listen to?" Rukia asked, her voice rigid with fear, anger, sadness. The others, trying hard _not _to, listened intently. Ishida felt bad about Rukia seeing that but he was also pleased that he might have Ichigo all to himself.

"Just listen! Please." Ichigo pleaded.

Ichigo reached for her arm but she jerked away from him. She didn't want to listen to him. She didn't want to know what her boyfriend had say about _his _boyfriend. She always had Renji. At least he had never betrayed her. And even he had at least it was with another girl! Another guy was inexcusable! In every means! "If you want to talk we'll move away" she looked at the others, "from prying ears." She said icily.

The others cringed as she gave them a hard look. Sighing, Ichigo muttered, "Fine."

"Are you going to complain about it?" She asked, her eyes furrowed in frustration.

"No. Ikiso." Ichigo grabbed her arm, resistening the fighting from Rukia. Outside, Ichigo pushed Rukia against the wall and pressed his lips hard against hers. Rukia pushed as hard as she could, trying to get Ichigo off of her. He didn't budge. He wasn't going to lose his girl. Not now, not ever! He removed his lips from hers and looked her in the eyes. "Rukia. I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself. My feelings are so mixed right now! I love you and abosolutely _nothing_ can change that. But I also get this feeling I love _him_ as well."

Tears formed at the edge of Rukia's eyes as Ichigo looked away from her. In her heart she knew he was telling the truth but on the outside she didn't _want _to believe him. _You're lying! How come you're lying to me Ichigo? You don't love me! The only person you _truly_ love is that god damn foresaken Quincy! _Rukia snapped her head back, screaming, letting go of all her anger in one, desperate, attempt. Tears fell to the ground, giving away her feelings. The ones she didn't want anybody to see. They, like Ichigo, had betrayed her.

"Ichigo I hate you!" Rukia pushed Ichigo away from her and ran as fast as her weak legs would carry her. Ichigo looked after her, his eyes wide with shock and worry.

Rukia ran for a long time, deep into the forest. She soon fell sobbing, onto the mossy ground. She didn't really hate him. Did she? _Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo! _She continulesly thought his name until soon her eyes were puffy and red from tears, making her eyes tired and heavy. Closing them, she fell into an almost nightmerish sleep. She dreamt about Ichigo leaving her and going to live somewhere so very far from her with Ishida. She dreamt about him and Ishida having kids, living in America. The kids of course were theirs, not adopted but truly theirs. She dreamt about the feeling of getting her heart, and soul, torn completely in two.

Later that day she woke to the sound of someone calling her name. She didn't recognize the voice at first. Then, with a sudden realization, she wanted to block the voice out. She covered her ears, trying hard _not _to the hear the coice calling her name.

Ishida called out again and again, "Rukia?! Where are you!" She closed her eyes not wanting to see anything around her. She was through with those two. They could live their lives together. She heard, not meaning to, a sigh of relief and then the muffled voice of a boy. "There you are. Ichigo said you ran off and couldn't find you." She felt a gentle grip on her wrists, pulling them away from her ears.

"I don't want to hear it!" Her voice a low hiss. "You can have him! He doesn't love me! Not anymore!" _Why am I being so hypocritical? I cheered them on! I wanted him to be _happy_ whether it was with Ishida _or_ me. Why am I so weak? Why god damnit why?!_

"Rukia please. I don't want to hurt you." His voice was sincere and his eyes apologetic. "Ichigo still loves you! Sure his heart is set on two people but it still _belongs_ to only one person. And that person is you!" Ishida put his hands around Rukia's elbows and lifted her from the ground. She wobbled and before she could fall over again, he wrapped her in a tight hug.

Rukia beat on his chest with her small fists and said over and over, her voice choked with tears, "Why Ishida? Why did you have to steal him from me. I love him. He's the only one I've ever loved! And because of you I may never love again. Give him back. Please. Give him back!" Rukia's eyes filled with tears, as her fist slowed, until it stopped. Ishida held her close, not caring that his shirt was getting soaked with tears. What had he done.

_I can't have him but I want him. She has him but doesn't know what to do with him. He loves her and I'm just a side dish, only a lover when he's half asleep. I really think I should just let her have him. Really give up on him. _"Rukia, gomende. I've made you cry. I just don't know how to give up on Ichigo. I love him but... I know that you love him more. Please Rukia. Forgive me."

Hicupping Rukia answered almost silently, "I'm going back to Soul Society tonight. Renji is there and I know that he loves me. You can have Ichigo. Just, when I go back, I never want to see you again. The next time I say good-bye will be the last. And dont try to follow me. If you do, I, or Nii-sama, will personally take the opertunity to kill you." Ishida's widened. This really wasn't what he had planned.

"How do you plan on getting back? Isn't Renji the only one with a key."

"He's coming to get me. Ishida, please don't tell Kurosaki. I don't want to see him. Renji will be picking me up here. So let go of me and leave. Tell no one that you found me. Like before, every one but you, Orihime, Sado and Kurosaki will forget about me." Ishida's arms fell limply to his sides. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

"R-Rukia before you go then, one last request. Make Ichigo-kun and me forget about you. Erase our memories of you. Every last one of them. Then, at least, it won't be so painful to watch you go. And make sure you're happy with Renji. Loving him will make your life easier than with Ichigo-kun."

Looking away, a sad desolate look on her face she said, "I'll make sure to tell Kurotsichi-daidjo to erase your memories. And I'll be as happy as I can with Renji. I'll never forget you though. And I'll never forget how you betrayed me." Her bitter tone,evident.

Ishida turned away and said, "It was nice knowing you Rukia. I don't ever want to meet you again."

"I know. Good-bye Uryuu Ishida." As she said her last good-bye, Renji appeared, his eyes cold with hatred. Reji wrapped his arm Rukia's trembling shoulders.

"Let's go." He said, his voice low and reasonable. Stable. If only Ichigo had been stable he wouldn't have lost her. Suddenly, Ichigo burst from the trees, his face beating with sweat. When he saw Renji, his jaw dropped. He ran to Rukia and pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't. He refused to lose the only person he could give his heart to.

Rukia pushed him off. "It's to late Kurosaki. You had your chance and you blew it." Rukia said, her eyes over flowing with tears. They stung her face but she didn't care. Her emotions were useless now. She would never again fall in love. She wouldn't get hurt again. "Good luck you two. I hope you have a happy life." She turned away again and follwed Renji into the waiting gate.

"No. Rukia, no! Please. Don't." His voice grew gradually quiter as he burst into tears. This wasn't happening. He knew that Rukia would be better off with Renji but he still didn't want to let her go.


	7. Breaking News New Life

(Soul Society: Kuchiki House)

"Welcome back Kuchiki-san." Said Ukitake to his subordnant. Rukia didn't respond but simply continued to follow Renji to 6th squads captain. "Huh?" _That's strange. Something must be terribly wrong for her to ignore her superior._

Outside sixth squads office, Renji knocked quietly. A voice from inside called, "Come in." The voice was warm but bored. They entered into the office while Rukia kept her head bent to the ground. "Rukia, why are you back? You're supposed to be guarding Karakura town for another-"

"Don't say _anything." _Renji said quietly.

"It's fine Renji. He deserves to know."

"Is something wrong?"

"Gomenasai, Nii-sama. I couldn't stay there any longer, not while _he _exists." Rukia said, her voice about to break again. But she wouldn't allow it. Not in front of her brother.

"What did Kurosaki Ichigo do _this_ time?"

"He's fallen in love... with that god foresaken quincy!"

Byakuya's eyes widened. He wasn't really surprised. Most of them had seen it coming after what had happened in Soul Society the _first_ time Ichigo's group had invaded. "Really? What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_." Rand Rukia's bitter reply.She wasn't in the mood for talking. Not after the hell _Ichigo Kurosaki_ had put her through.

"If you're not going to do anything about it than why did you come _here_? It's not my business what you do after you get dumped. Not get out. If you want to complain, go to someone who actually _cares."_

Rukia choked at first, startled by her brothers words byt the shock didn't last long. She nodded, turned on heal and walked out the door, not wanting to talk to _anyone_ ever again.

Sixth squads captain and vice-captain watched the yound shinigami stalk off with bent shoulders. As soon as she was out of sight the older, much stronger and dignified shinigami, walked over to his vice-captain and wrapped himself around the man. He layed his head gently against Renji's shoulder and sighed.

"Do you think I was to harsh?" He breathed into Renji's ear.

"Nah. She'll be fine but.. Don't you think it's about time we told her about...well, us?" Renji put his hands against Kuchiki's and stared after his long-time friend, wondering how badly his captains words had hurt her.

"Later. This is the only time I'll have you alone for awhile. Let me indulge, in your prescense, hmm?"

Renji gave a short, bitter laugh. "Sure. Why not?" He kissed the captain lightly on the lips, not meaning for it be anything more but a mere peck. Trying to be pull away, Renji was surprised as his _dignified_ captain, pressed his lips harder to the red heads. He pulled away. "It'll be a shock when she finds out that most of us are into.. men, now." Renji stifled a laugh as the older man blushed scarlet. It was a rare occurance but was hilarious when it DID happen.

"I guess. It just means that maybe she'll go _back_ to that bastard substitute shinigami and his quincy lover."

Byakuya sighed and let go of Renji. "I guess. She was really broken up about it...Not that I care," He added when Reji gave him a strange look. Most of serietie was still trying to get used to his friendly gestures towards his _'sister'._

_---_

(Soul Society: Thirteenth Squads Office)

Rukia practically screamed when she walked into her captains office. Ukitake and his long time friend Shunsui Kyouraku sat on a long couch, holding each other tightly, talking quietly in low voices. They stopped when they heard Rukia come in. They both cringed when they saw Rukia's mortified expression.

"Rukia, wait! I can explain!" Cried the thirteenth squads captain, Ukitake.

"Explain? What is there to explain?" He voice quivered, the tears starting to leak, and slowly run down her cheeks.

Ukitake sighed and gently pushed his lover off of him. He went over to Rukia and gently wrapped her in a breath taking hug. The white haired man whispered to her quietly, "I can explain _this_. All of it. Just, please, sit down."

Rukia nodded, a look of mortification still planted on her face. Ukitake led her gently to one of the cushioned chairs in the room and pushed her down in it. Shunsui sat quietly nex to his lover, not wanting to disturb him. "What the hell is going on?" Rukia asked, her eyes glazed over in what seemed to be shock.

Ukitake cleared his throat. "Well, ever since the Soul Society incident, things seemed to have turned them selves upside down. Most of the male captains... and vice-captains, have taken a ceratin, liking, to other males. We hae a lot of odd couples here and there like me and well, Shunsui as you can obviously see.

"Nii-sama? Renji?" Rukia wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"They're together. Have been ever since he can back from the real world."

"Yumichika, Ikkaku?" Rukia's expression grew more and more mortified with every answer.

"Together."

"Kira and Shuuhei?"

"Together.

"T-this can't be happening." Rukia's head dropped into her hands as she tried to wrap her head around the current situation. Maybe she was just dreaming and this wasn't really happening.

"Sorry to break it to you, but it is." Said a new voice. Rukia looked up and couldn't help but scream. Standing in the doorway, was half of Serietie's male vicinty, holding the hand of another male. To one's surprise, Rukia fainted, not wanting to take anything more.

---

(20 Years Later: London England)

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Cried a teen age boy of about fifteen. He looked a lot like his parents. He had sharp blue eyes that didn't match his blazing orange hair. He was tall like his father but had much keener senses like his mother. They both worked well to his advantages, but many times he was picked on because he looked nothing like the rest of the boys at school. He looked neither Japanese nor British but he certaintly didn't care. The girls loved him but what he was even happier about was the _boys_ loved him more.

He walked into the living and smirked when he saw his mom and dad curled up together on the couch. Ishida looked over at him and said sleepily, "Hey honey. Okati."

"Hey Imichika, how was school today?" Ichigo asked, wrapping his arms around his 'wife'.

"As well as to be expected." Imichika responded. "Though, I have some one I want you to meet.

He disappeared out the door for a couple of seconds, reapearing with another young boy in tow.

Smirking he said, "Mom, dad, meet my boyfriend Aaron."

---

All you out there complaining about the ending shut yer traps. It was two in the morning when I wrote this and I needed some way to end it off. Yes they moved to London and _yes_ they had a baby together. Their child is gay as well as they are and don't ask what happened to Rukia. Anyways, now that I'm done ranting, I want to thank you all for sticking with this boring hell hole of a story and being a loyal faithful fan like all good boys and girls should be. (Yes I am _guessing_ that guys read this stuff to so NYAH!)

There will be no sequal to this one but I am working on a new one between Renji and Ichigo so try that one and Don't forget to read my Godchild story as well. I'd greatly apprieciate the reviews.

And one last thing? I'm taking any requests for Yaoi and or normal romance stories for any anime that I know well _enough. _That includes, InuYasha, Naruto (I have one but it was a futile attempt), Gakuen Heaven (Need the characters names), Sukisyo (Same a GH.), Gravitation, Nana (Need Names), Cardcaptors, Godchild, Yami No Matsuei (A.K.A- Decendents of Darkness), DNAngel

Send me a request of an anime and If I know it I'll see what I can do.

Enjoy the rest of your Day/Night/Evening

---

**I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN BLEACH. THIS STORY IS CREATED BY A FAN AND IS TO BE TREATED AS SUCH. NOT FOR SALE OR RENT. PLEASE DO NOT COPY AND THEN USE AS YOUR OWN! ARIGATO MINA!**

**© Stacie Streck**


End file.
